


Sorry

by LargestLobster1337



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Shopping, chance encounter, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LargestLobster1337/pseuds/LargestLobster1337
Summary: Six years after the fight, Juuzou runs into a certain someone at the grocery store





	Sorry

Should he buy the salad? Or the chocolate cake? He's had the cake six nights in a row, and he promised Hanbee that he would start eating more greens..... but cake is so yummy.

 

"Sorry Hanbee~" Suzuya hums, strutting over to the bakery section of the supermarket. He decided in his head to 'compromise' and buy a small, round cake rather then a full sized one like he had done for the last week. "Hello Mr.Cake. Its nice to meetcha!"

 

One day the cake will talk back, and he's not sure what he'll do when that happens. Maybe he'll scream, and throw it to the ground. Maybe he'll take out his scorpions and stab it to a chocolatey grave. Or hell, maybe he'll still eat it.

 

Maybe they will rise to take over the world. And the human race will have to bow down to their chocolate cake overlords.

 

Okay, that probably wont happen. But that last thought made him giggle as he put the treat into his bag. A surprised gasp leaves his lips when he feels a person even shorter then he is bump into him from the side. He looks over his shoulder at a child with wide gray eyes and black and white hair. How familiar...

 

The girl freezes for a moment before putting her hands on her knees and bowing her head. "I'm sorry mister!" She chimes out adorably. She was such a nerd, even her behavior is familiary. If only he could point his finger at the source.

 

"Ichika! Stop running off like...." The man froze when he spotted the albino, and Juuzou felt his blood run cold. "J-Juuzou?"

 

"Haise." He says, barely above a whisper. Its been what? Six years since that last time they last saw eachother? And by saw each other, I mean nearly killed each other. Its not like he regrets the fight, he didnt exactly have a choice back then, especially with Furuta pulling his strings. 

 

It's true they they've heard about eachother, with Suzuya running combat ops as the TCS's first Dragon General, and Kaneki as some sort of peace keeper for the united front, specilizing in helping ghouls get acclimated to civilized society.

 

But as far as direct interaction, this is the first time since Suzuya literally ripped all of Haise's limbs off of his body and left him in a pool of blood, some of which was Suzuya's.

 

He sudders at the memory, and Haise noticed with a concerned tilt of his head. "You okay?" He asks, and Juuzou lets out a little chuckle. Six years and he hasnt changed a bit, has he? He's still kind. But that scar on his face....that's new isn't it? Juuzou can't remember it being their under his left eye before.

 

"J-Juuzou!" The raven haired man stutters, covering his eye with his hand.

 

Shit. He didnt even notice how close he had gotten to the half ghoul, his face lingering just inches off the scar. "But I wanna see..." he whines, weakly pulling at the man's wrist. "Haise! Please~"

 

The taller of the two groans, he didnt exactly miss how nosy Juuzou could be, although in a way he missed Suzuya himself.

 

He lets his hand fall from his scar, the albino's hand replacing his own and tickling his face as his fingers traced the fleshy...... flesh. Words are hard, go fuck yourself.

 

"Did I do this?" Suzuya asks, a bit of pain in the question. Or atleast as close to pain as Juuzou is capable of expressing. "Is this from... you know? The fight?"

 

"Not with you."

 

"Hmmm~" Juuzou hums, not sure if he's relived he didn't permanently damage his former friend or upset because he wasn’t  _able_ to. "I have a scar from that day..."

 

Without missing a beat, he pulled his jacket off his shoulder, exposing the damaged skin on his collar bone leading up to his neck. "I think you scratched me with your kagune or something. But Im not sure." He says casually, as if discussing scars was nothing out of the ordinary, which to be fair, for him it really isn't.

 

Haise on the other hand....

 

"Do you resent me for it?" The former Quinx squad captain asks. "Resent me for the scar?"

 

Juuzou tilted his head curiously. "Resent?" He repeated, thinking to himself. Haise did try to kill him and Hanbee, but did he resent him for it? "No."

 

What was that little flash in his grey eyes for? It almost looked like... relief. Haise must think about that incident pretty often.

 

"Do you resent me?" Juuzou threw the question right back at Haise, secretly enjoying to look of surprise that came over his face. "You think about that day alot too? Dontcha?"

 

"I regret that it was you, but I dont think I resent you directly. Does that make sense?"

 

Not to Juuzou it doesn't! He shakes his head, and Haise couldn't help but laugh. "I wish it didn't happen obviously. But I dont hate you for it."

 

"You don't?"

 

"I don't think I do. I don't hate you right now." He says. He's suddenly aware that not only is his daughter listening to the entire conversation, but this is also her first real hint as to how bloody his past was.

 

However her eyes weren't filled with anguish or pain, they were filled with curiosity. More specifically, curiosity towards the stitched patterns on the albinos hand and arm, the rolled up sleeves displaying the red stitch design openly.

 

Juuzou couldn't help but smile, and extend his arm so the girl could get a better look. "It's called a body stitch." Haise says, grateful for the distraction from their morbid memories. "Its how he expresses his self.... they're different then I remember."

 

Suzuya nods his head, a glimmer of joy in his eyes. "Yeah I redesigned them after Shinohara woke up." He says happily, and Kaneki couldnt help but find some peace in the statement. "He helped with the design."

 

Juuzou had told him in the past about who Shinohara is and what he did for him. Of course Kaneki's own memories of the man were a bit more adversarial, but in time he developed a faint affinity towards the apparently kind man.

 

"Thats great! Im happy for you Juuzou." He says genuinly. Juuzou nods before patting Ichicka on the head gently.

 

"Im happy for you too..." It was more of a apology then a statement. Kinda like saying "Im glad I didn't end up killing you, your wife, and your unborn daughter all those years ago."

 

The moment passes, and Juuzou feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fishes the device and glares at the name 'Marude'. He's probably needed in the office again.

 

Kaneki managed to get a peak at the name, and sighs. "So.... I'll see you around?"He asks, watching to read the albino's reaction.

 

Juuzou takes a moment to think. Obviously he's not just gonna see Kaneki around anywhere, especially since he's often on the frontlines and this is his first week off in months. But if he were to see him on business....

 

"There's a confrence about ghoul sensitivity next thursday at the United Front office in Tokyo...." Juuzou says, looking up at the man with ruby red eyes. "I usually skip those meetings. But if you're going..." He trails off, but Kaneki gets the message.

 

A smirk grows on his face, and he suddenly feels a powerful sense of nostalga. "I'll get some snacks." He says, and Juuzou's eyes light up happily. "I hope youre not on a diet, Juuzou."

 

Juuzou giggles and smiles inwardly. "Sorry Hanbee..." he whispers. "I'll start eating veggies next month for sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Was literally high when I wrote this.


End file.
